In many tubing assemblies there is a need to have a male and female flow-through coupling assembly that can be readily joined in a locked relationship which is positive and leak proof. Latching and unlatching is desirably simple yet positive with a readily connectable and disconnectable arrangement.
The present invention provides such a structure that can be readily molded from various materials including transparent plastic materials and readily connected and disconnected. While the invention will be useful in many applications, it has been specifically designed for use with flexible plastic tubing for use in artificial kidney machines. The invention will be readily understood by reference to the specification and drawings.